


James to Jennifer

by Arcadianwing



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Forced Feminization, Gender or Sex Swap, Hypnotism, Incest, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, bimbofication, sissification, sissy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcadianwing/pseuds/Arcadianwing
Summary: James was always a pretty normal guy until he met his current girlfriends father then everything changed
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	James to Jennifer

James is a pretty normal kid he wasn't too strong or well built he was always sorta skinny and short being 5 foot 6 wasn’t great for a guy. Because of this James always got picked on for being girly and feminine. That all changed when he met Ella Smith. Ella was the hottest girl in High school Richmond High. He didn't know why she liked him so much he was a nerdy nobody but all of a sudden he got this smoking hot girlfriend and all these new friends it was all so different for him. Ella was sort of distant and wanted to take things slow which he was fine with hell he was just happy to have someone. So after a couple of weeks it was time to go to her house and meet her parents.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James  
So I'll stop by round 5ish is that ok

Ella  
Yeah that's fine

James  
Ok see you then :)

Ella  
K

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James gets out of his car and walks up to what Ella described as a “house” when in reality it was more of a mansion. James walks up to the door and rings the bell. No response. So he rings it again. This time the door opens to this mountain of a man. This was easily 6 foot 5 and 225 pounds of pure muscle standing before him and he felt so small.

“H-Hello.” James said meekly 

“So you must be James it's a pleasure to finally meet you” the man said putting his hand on James shoulder. “I’m Doug and I’m Ella’s father.” Doug said.

“It's a pleasure to meet you sir.” James said.

“Why don't you come inside and have a seat. Ella will be down in just a minute.” Doug says while withdrawing his hand from James' shoulder.

James walks in and is amazed by the sheer wealth displayed before his eyes. Full floor to ceiling windows covered the entire north side of the house and the walkway between the two sides of the upstairs made a perfect symmetry. He took a seat on their leather sofa while Doug went to the kitchen.

“Would you like anything to drink?” Doug says. 

“Do you have any lemonade?” James asks inquisitively. 

“As a matter of fact we do.” Doug said, smirking. 

Doug pours two glasses of pink lemonade and places it on the living room table 

“Is Mrs. Smith around?” James said, pondering.

Doug looking down said “Uh she passed away when Ella was ten.”

“I'm so sorry.” James said. 

“It’s alright cause me and Ella keep each other company.” Doug said, smiling.

They sat in silence while Ella got ready, James noticing the footsteps coming down the stairs he stands up. From the stairs Ella emerges.

“Hey you look really good today.” James said smiling.

“Thanks.” Ella said dismissively. 

James grabs Doug's glass and his walks over to the kitchen to put his glass in the sink but in doing so spilled some on himself

“Oh shit.” James exclaimed.

“What happened?” Doug and Ella said at the same time.

“I spilled the drink on my shirt.” James said.

“Oh I have a shirt you can wear James.” Ella said happily.

“A girl shirt?” James said, questioning.

“Well it's not like Daddy’s shirts would fit you plus me and you are about the same size any way” Ella said with a mischievous smirk on her face.

James blushed and followed Ella up to her room to get one of her shirts. Doug trying not to seem obvious following behind. James and Ella go into her room, While Ella leaves the door cracked open for Doug to see inside. Ella picks up a small Henley and puts it on James Smirking to her father watching at the door. 

“You look SO good.” Ella said in the most excited tone James had ever heard.

“T-T-Thanks.” James said red with embarrassment.

“Why don't we watch a movie.” Ella said.

“Sure.” James said excitedly.

This was his chance to bond with her James thought to himself. Ella turned on her tv and put on a stupid rom-com. About halfway through the movie Ella puts her arm around James which he thought was odd to say the least. He wasn't against it but he didn't like being submissive to a girl. Eventually Ella speaks up.

“Hey they sorta look like you” Ella said 

“Who, the main guy?” James said.

“No the girl, she has the same facial features and body type as you.” Ella said smirking

“Hey i don't look like that.” James said pouting

The more he looked at the girl on the tv the more he saw it. He looked like a girl. What the hell was he saying? He wasn't a girl, he was a man. He decided to go downstairs to the bathroom. Upon exiting the bathroom he was greeted with the face of Doug.

“Hello Sir.” James said.

“Hey that girls shirt doesn't look bad on you.” Doug said in a joking manner.

“T-T-Thanks.” James said weakly.

“Well I'll let you two get back to it.” Doug said laughing.

James and Ella watch until James has to go.

“Well see you next time.” James said.  
“We look forward to it.” Said Doug placing his hand once again on James' shoulder.

“Yeah you should come back.” Ella said deviously.

While James walked to his car he had only one thought. 

What a weird family.

**Author's Note:**

> So it's my first fic and a pretty niche subject so I hope you guys like it and let me know if you want more also sorry it is mostly setup for the later story


End file.
